¡Guardaré Tu Secreto!
by ShainaTheDarkRose
Summary: Hay personas que nunca aprenden; y Eolin es una de ellas. La pizzeria tiene muchos secretos que aguardan ser revelados. Y muchos otros que no desean salir a la luz. Últimamente apesto con los summarys Continuación de ¡Yo soy la guardia!
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Guardaré Tu Secreto!**_

**Noche: -**

**Hora: ?:?**

_"Pronto te darán el alta medica, pequeña"_ Le dijo el doctor, mientras la ayudaba a hacer los ejercicios. "_Debes estar muy contenta"_ Añadió, concentrado en ayudarla en la kinesiología. "_¿Ya sabes que harás cuando salgas?_" Preguntó por ultimo, escuchando la risita alegre de la pequeña.

Sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer; lo que no sabía, es si no terminaría nuevamente en el hospital. Pero no le dijo eso. ¿Como explicárselo a un adulto que no cree en la magia? En cambio, solo sonrió emocionada.

"_¡Voy a ir a visitar a mis amigos!_" Porque a pesar de todo Eolin no mentía; aunque los adultos no supieran.

"_Estas algo grande para llevar ese muñeco, no lo crees?_" Dijo por decir el medico, sin notar el cambio en la niña.

Apretó fuertemente el peluche con la mano libre.

"_Crecer no significa cambiar_" Susurro, apenas.

"_¿Que es?_" Ya era genuina curiosidad.

Sonrió muy amplio. Le encantaba que le preguntaran sobre su muñeco.

"Es Bonnie, un old anmatronico de la pizzeria..." se silenció al ver que el hombre no le ponía la más mínima atención.

Aveces, era frustrante ver la poca atención que ponían a sus respuestas.

El hombre iba a hacer otra pregunta, la cual, probablemente, irritaría a la niña. Pero, ante de que eso pase, la puerta se abrió.

Un chico de cabello avellano con tonalidades más oscuras corto la "paz" de la habitación 317.

"_¡Alfred! Viniste a visitarme!_" Chilló, emocionada.

El chico arqueó ligeramente una ceja, algo divertido.

"_Vengo aquí cada día, Lin_" Le respondió, tranquilo.

Las mejillas de la niña enrojecieron más de lo que eran naturalmente.

"Que malo eres Vegie!" Respondió, humillada (más bien avergonzada) por el apodo.

"_¿Vegie?_" A Eolin le causaba mucha gracia el leve tic casi imperceptible en su ceja izquierda.

"_Sip! Porque, como Vegeta, Yusuke y Shadow, tienes complejo de ChicoMalo"_ Respondió, como si fuera obvio.

El chico iba a responder; de no ser que su madre eligió ese momento para entrar.

"_¡Lisa-sama!_" Grito contenta la niña.

"_El doctor salió de aquí diciendo que no se le permitía hacer su trabajo; debo suponer que no disfruta ser ignorado?_" El tono era serio, pero Eli conocía muy bien a Lisa. La pequeña arruguita del lado izquierdo de su labio inferior delataba la sonrisa que la mayor trataba de ocultar.

Ahí, Eolin cayó en cuenta de que el medico se había ido. ¿Tan perdida estaba? Aunque, por otro lado, los deslumbrante ojos del chico la medio-hipnotizaban.

~_Quizás me estoy enfermando_~ pensó, inocente.

Su visión comenzó a nublarse. Le ardía la garganta cada vez que respiraba. Su cara se sentía caliente aún sin tocarla.

"_Eolin? ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!_" La voz le llegaba amortiguada debido a los laidos de su propio corazón, los cuales resonaban en su oídos; pero estaba casi segura de que era Lisa.

Quiso responder, pero las palabras no le salían.

No lograba saber bien que estaba pasando a su alrededor. De lo único que era consiente, era de la sensación de tener arena en la garganta cuando tragaba.

Los mareos empeoraban, junto con la horrible sensación de estar aguantando la respiración.

Ya no sabía bien si estaba despierta o dormida. Pero en la oscuridad que caía ante sus ojos, pudo distinguir una figura demasiado nítida: ojos brillantes y dientes perfectamente blancos y rectos. Aquella figura la tomó en brazos y ella dejó de sentir.

Tuvo mucho sueño. Solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Pero aquella sombra no se lo permitió; la mantuvo despierta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡Hoy les traigo lo que todos estaban esperando! ¡La continuación de ¡yo soy la Guardia! XD espero les aya gustado._

_creo que todos saben quien es el del final (más obvio imposible)_

_Pregunta!: ¿cuales son sus conclusiones con respecto a esta secuela? ¿Me extrañaron?_

_Aviso: Pronto subiré una imagen de Eolin, ¡No desesperen!_

_Espero poder ver los comentarios de;_

_Kaira Raiton Kurama_

_okamidan_

_Neko360XD_

_Anne Holloway_

_mariposa28280_

_zardX_

_TheDarkGreil780_

_Y Todo-Aquel-Que-Quiera-Comentar_

_Ya saben que los comentarios me animan a seguir. ¡Los Adoro!_

_Besos helados, ojos brillantes._

**_Shaina_**


	2. Chapter 2: Come With Me!

_**¡Guardaré Tu Secreto!**_

**Noche: 1**

**Hora: ?:?**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba recostada en el piso.

Se sentó y bostezo. Había dormido lo que le parecieron años.

Entonces miro a su alrededor. Era de noche y ella estaba en... ¿Un parque talvez?.

"_¿Donde estoy?_" Se pregunto, algo asustada.

Una música comenzó a sonar. Le era tan familiar, y, a la vez, tan desconocida.

Era tan relajan: una dulce melodía que ahuyentaba los miedos. Una cajita musical, fue lo que pensó Eolin.

Ella se levanto, algo perezosa.

Estaba vestida como una variante de el vestido de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, solo que algo más pomposo en los hombros y zapatos. Aparte de eso, era ella misma.

Comenzó a caminar por la plaza.

La música se oía cada vez más cerca.

A medida que avanzaba; el pasto y las flores que se encontraban a los lados del camino se marchitaban, y la graba se convertía en piedras rojas, similares a los pequeños trozos de ladrillo que ella solía utilizar para dibujar el piso de cemento de la escuela.

Todo comenzó a deteriorarse.

Una neblina le impedía ver desde unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla hasta el suelo. Hacia frío.

La zona de juegos comenzó a tomar forma frente a ella. Sin embargo, no los miró.

Llegó hasta el final del camino, unos metros alejado de los juegos. Alli había una calesita°*. Las tablas de madera estaban astilladas o bien no estaban. De los 8 asientos que tenia, solo quedaban dos; y a uno de ellos lo atravesaba un caño. La pequeña se imaginaba que en algún momento debió haber sido muy divertido y lindo.

Sin embargo, al acercarse más, notó una caja de regalo justo en medio, sobre esta.

La música dejó de sonar, otra canción sonó, más rápida y amenazante que la anterior.

Y la caja se abrió.

La niña supo al instante quien era.

"_Puppet!_" La niña grito, sorprendida.

Pero no era el animatronic que ella esperaba. No.

Era humano. O eso perecía.

Todavía llevaba la mascara.

Pero Eolin no se asusto. Aunque Puppet fuera el animatronico que le causaba un sentimiento algo extraño.

El le sonrió, o eso le pareció a ella. Extendió una de sus manos enguantadas.

Eli no era una chica miedosa; pero si, algo tímida. Sin embargo, tomó la mano del animatronic humanizado.

11 pares de luces se iluminaron detrás de la Marioneta, asustando a Eolin durante unos segundos.

Se adelantaron todos los animatronicos. Tanto Olds como Toys.

Pero también eran humanos.

Todos sonreían. Todos vestían su ropa características. Todos la miraban.

Entonces, frente a cada animatronico, apareció la forma translúcida de un niño. Salvo frente a BB, frente a el aparecieron dos.

Ellos estaban llorando. Parpadeando como las luces de un cartel de neón apunto de extinguirse.

La mano que la pequeña sostenía parpadeaba. Durante segundos, sostenía una pequeña mano translúcida, y luego, la mano animatronica.

"_¿Quieres venir con nosotros?_" La mirada de The Marionnet era casi suplicante "_¡Queremos que juegues con nosotros de ahora en más! Es que tu, nos has caído muy bien, y no queremos que nos dejes solos_" El niño/animatronico le sostuvo ambas manos con delicadeza. La tristeza se filtro en su tono de voz "Si no quieres, lo entenderemos" Finalizó.

A Eolin se le secó la garganta. ¿Le estaban ofreciendo transformarla?

"_Yo-yo n-no puedo..._" Entonces vio las luces extinguirse de sus miradas.

La Marioneta le soltó las manos.

"_Si es lo que deseas..._" Comenzaron a alejarse lentamente de ella "_Este es el adiós pequeña hadita_"

Pero no. Eolin no podía dejarlos ir.

Salto, abrazando a Puppet.

_"¡No se vallan! Quiero que se queden conmigo"_ La tensión contaminó el aire.

Puppet se quedo quieto; callado.

Suspiro, derrotado. Se dio la vuelta, y se arrodilló, quedando a la altura de la niña.

"_En ese caso, vendremos a visitarte, pequeña Eolin_" el beso la nariz de la pequeña.

Eli comenzó a sentir el cuerpo pesado, los ojos se le cerraban.

Sintió como Puppet deslizaba un collar por su cuello, antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

H_ola! Yo de nuevo XD_

_Buenoo, no tengo mucho que decir :P_

_la versión humanizada es la de pole-bear_

_PREGUNTA!: ¿Cuales son sus conclusiones? ¿Les gusto?_

_comenten please! _

_Jazminjo: jaja Me alego de que te guste XD Aquí esta la conti o3o/_


	3. Chapter 3: Flor de Alelí

**_¡Guardaré Tu Secreto!_**

"_¡Eli! ¡Eli! ¿Estas despierta?_" No sabía si catalogar esa pregunta como estúpida, o no. se revolvió un poco en las sabanas, abriendo un ojo lentamente.

"_¿Oni-chan?_" Pregunto, adormilada. Su voz sonaba rasposa.

Entonces sintió el fuerte abrazo de oso que solo Brady sabia darle.

"_Estas bien? Te duele algo? Llamo al medico?_" Estaba preocupado. Entonces, su cara se ilumino, como si derrepente hubiera recordado algo importante. "_Recuerdas el nivel invencible; ese de Geometric que yo no podía pasar? Lo logre Eli, avance de nivel... aunque ahora no puedo pasar el otro"_

La pequeña rió, aunque eso le provocó una toz seca. Brady le acerco un vaso de agua, preocupado.

"_Yo y mi Pikachu_" Levanto sus llaves, mostrando un pequeño llavero de pikachu "_Queriamos preguntarte de donde sacaste ese collar_" Pregunto, curioso.

Eolin estaba algo confundida, ~_¿Que collar?_~ Llevó la mano a su cuello, notando el fino collar°*.

Era hermoso, y contradictoria-mente, ligero. La piedra color rojo era escondida entre dos bellas alas de ángel. Hacían un bello corazón.

"_Me lo regalaron_" Dijo, sumamente feliz.

"_Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿No encontramos la evilla de corazón que mama y papa te regalaron?_"

Eli bajo la cabeza, triste.

Un tiempo después de ser ingresada, los médicos le devolvieron sus pertenencias.

Sin embargo, la evilla especial que su papa le había mandado ah hacer para ella (la cual tenia múltiples usos), no estaba entre sus cosas. Tampoco estaba una de las dos colitas (ligas para el cabello) de manzanas.

Si bien la evilla era muy especial, la colita lo era aún más.

Habían permanecido a su abuela; la cual se las heredo a su madre. Y luego de el accidente vacacional, su tío había batallado para que le pertenecieran a ella; ya que ese era el deseo de su madre.

Aún recordaba la historia.

La hermana de su abuela, Eline estaba gravemente enferma, sin embargo, no deseaba pasar sus ultimas semanas en una cama de hospital. El día del quinto cumpleaños de Irine, su abuela materna; Eline se escapo del hospital para comprar el perfecto regalo para su hermana menor. Sin embargo, no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para volver. La encontraron por la tarde, en la nieve. Llevaba las colitas de manzanas, fruta favorita de Irine, y una carta para la misma.

Haber perdido un recuerdo familiar con tanto valor sentimental, era un duro golpe para la pequeña. Más aún, siendo que su madre las utilizaba todos los días; ya sea de colita, pulsera o incluso tobillera (en el verano). Como era tradición familiar, se suponía que su mami se lo dieran el día después de su quinto cumpleaños.

Pero ella no pudo entregárselo.

Su tío se lo había dado ese día, a las once cuarenta y cinco, y ella se lo había agradecido.

"_Se me calló en la pizzeria... También... la manzanita_" Susurro, bajito. Era doloroso admitirlo.

Brady la miro, comprensivo.

"_Descuida, ya veras que lo encontraremos_" Intento calmarla.

Pero Eli sabía que era solo un intento vano. La pizzeria había sido serrada hace casi un año, cuando ella cumplía los 12, y había sido derribada a mitad del mismo año. Estaba por cumplir los trece y sabía que había ingresado al hospital sin ninguna de sus dos pertenencias. Esto se debe a que recordaba la molesta sensación del cabello en la cara, causándole comezón.

Brady se quedó con ella, luego llegaron Lisa-sama y Alfred.

_**Noche: 2**_

_**Hora: ?:?**_

_Otra vez estaba en ese lugar. Aunque el vestido había desaparecido. En su lugar, llevaba la misma ropa que Kagamine rin en la canción Alice Human Sacrifice, solo que sin el lazo que caracterizaba a la rubia. _

_Aunque esa canción le provocaba pesadillas. _

_Puppet no estaba. La caja sonaba sobre la calesita._

_Camino, entrando nuevamente a la zona de juegos._

_Pero esta vez, casi chilla del susto._

_Frente a la zona de juegos, 11 niños esperaban parados._

_Se miraban entre ellos, con algo de recelo. Eolin noto que debían tener entre 10 y 14 años. Parecían tener una discusión silenciosa solo con sus miradas._

_La más pequeña del grupo, una linda niña rubia, con el cabello por los hombros dio un paso al frente._

_Le ofreció la mano, con una sonrisa deslumbrante._

_"__**¡Vamos a jugar!**__" Le dijo, contenta._

_Eli tomó la mano de la niña; en el momento en que lo iso, los otro niños salieron corriendo._

_La pequeña la llevo a rastras, metiéndola en la neblina que ocultaba los juegos._

_Eolin confió en la pequeña; casi a siegas, se dejó guiar entre la neblina._

_Entonces la rubia frenó._

_Frente a Eolin, apareció lo que, se supone, era un columpio. La estructura de metal estaba vieja y oxidada, con pequeños restos de pintura, tal vez naranja, muy opaca. Uno de los columpios era sostenido solo por una cadena y colgaba inútil a unos centímetros del suelo; la otra cadena estaba amarrada precariamente al poste. El columpio a su lado se veía solo un poco mejor. La madera estaba astillada eh inchada por los años a la intemperie y Eli dudaba que pudiera sostener el peso de una persona sin romperse. Las cadenas se veían tan oxidadas como la estructura, pero, al menos, seguían pegadas a los lados de la tabla._

_"__**¡Columpiate!**__" Le indico la niña, con una sonrisa enorme._

_Eli dudó un segundo. Pero el recuerdo de su madre trepada a una rama alta de un árbol, la cual parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento, intentando alcanzar a un gato la izo repensarlo ~"Jamas sabrás si realmente es una mala idea, hasta que lo intentes" Dijo, con el gato en brazos, una vez que bajo del árbol~._

_Eli se subió al columpio._

_Cada vez iba más alto, cada vez se alejaba más de el suelo. Cada vez, se alejaba más de la niña, que la miraba con tristeza._

*~Le costo solo unos segundos averiguar donde se encontraba. La segunda pizzeria se alsaba frente a ella .

"_¿Por que estoy aquí?"_ Se preguntó, curiosa.

Pero esa duda se evaporo en cuanto la vio.

Ella sobresalía de entre todos los niños; no por ser el centro de atención, si no, porque parecía un resaltador amarillo... literalmente.

Toda su vestimenta, desde la remera, las pulseras, las medias hasta las botitas era de distintos tonos de amarillo y naranjas claros. El echo de ser rubia y de piel clara no ayudaba mucho.

Corría, detrás de ella, otro niño muy similar, pero más pequeño.

Pero lo que realmente atrajo la atención de Eolin, fueron sus ojos. En un principio, parecían de un tono azul oscuro, pero, si se prestaba atención, eran más bien de una oscura tonalidad violacia.

Se dirigía directamente a su encuentro, corriendo muy emocionada. Por un momento, Eolin pensó que chocarían.

Pero la niña traspaso su cuerpo, como si no existiera. Como si no estuviera allí.

Y Eolin la siguió. Porque aquella iperactiva niña le había caído muy bien.

La acompaño por toda a pizzeria. La vio cantar con Toy Freddy, bailar al ritmo de la guitarra de Toy Bonnie y ayudar a Toy Chica a repartir las pizzas. También la vio competir; en Prize Corner, con los videojuegos.

Era rápida, lo que compensaba su total falta de puntería. Pero lo que impresionaba, era lo buena que era para cantar y bailar.

Retiro tikets de todos los juegos a los que jugo; y se dirigió a la gran caja musical.

Le dio los tikets a un hombre que se encontraba allí. El los contó, y luego la dejó pasar.

Otros niños estaban congregados alrededor de la caja, cantando una canción que Eolin conocía vagamente.

_"La caja! La caja! Que se abra la caja! La caja! La caja! Queremos los regalos!"_ Entonces, dieron dos palmadas, antes de cambiar la canción "_¡Que salga Puppet! ¡Queremos a Puppet! Que venga Pappet y de los regalos!"_ Dieron tres palmadas, y volvieron a empezar.

Entonces, una mujer le dio cuerda a la caja. Todos las niños se callaron esperando. Mientras esperaban, tarareaban nerviosamente la melodía de la caja musical, expectantes.

Entones Puppet salió.

Pero Eolin no vio a la marioneta. Vio a la figura humanizada.

Comenzó a repartir regalos a los niños, los cuales se amontonaba para recibir alguno. La misma Eolin quería un regalo.

Entones le dio a la niña rubia un peluche de Toy Freddy. Pero antes de agarrarlo, la rubia le dio un abrazo a la marioneta, la cual se quedo quieta, permitiéndolo.

Claro que se comió una reprimenda de aquellas por parte de los coordinadores. Pero a la pequeña pareció no importarle.

Por ultimo, fue a buscar un globo con BB.

Pero esa no era una tarea tan fácil.

Todos amaban los globos, por lo que habían muchos niños... que la empujaban hacia atrás y le impedían alcanzar su objetivo.

Comenzó a hacer puchero, lista para comenzar a gritar. Pero, de pronto, un brillante globo rojo apareció frente a ella. Levantó la vista, mirando a aquel que le ofrecía el globo.

Pero Eolin no pudo verlo. Era como si toda su figura estuviera distorsionada. Como si lo estuviera mirando a través de un cristal empañado. Extendía el globo en dirección a la niña.

Ella le sonrió, con una de esas deslumbrantes eh inocentes sonrisas.

Y, de pronto, fue como si una bola de ruido se estrellase contra Eolin. Durante todo su trayecto con la niña, no se había dado cuenta de que todo sucedía con un ruido muy bajo, tanto, que así no se escuchaba. Lo único que se escuchaba con claridad, era la voz de esa niña. Por eso, cuando todo el ruido se elevo, ella casi cae al suelo de la impresión.

"_**¿E-es pa-para mi?**_" Pregunto, tímidamente la rubita.

"_Si, no me gusta ver llorar a una sirenita, ¿Eres un ángel no? Porque eres la niña más bonita que eh visto_" Le dijo el, aunque Eli no podía entender muy bien su tono.

La oji-Violeta se sonrojo de una forma muy tierna.

Acompaño un rato al niño.

El la llevó a una mesa. En ella, otros dos niños estaban sentados, comiendo pizza. No podía distinguir a ninguno de ellos.

_"Quiero presentarte a Boomer y Fede"_ Le dijo, señalando a uno, y luego a otro. "_Chicos, ella es... nisiquiera me has dicho tu nombre"_ Cayo en cuenta. La niña rió bajito.

"_**¡Charise! ¡Mi nombre es Charise!**_" Dijo, muy emocionada.

_"Y yo soy Felix, un gusto señorita"_ Sin más, le iso una pequeña reverencia. Ella se sonrojo un poco de vergüenza.

Se sentaron y comieron pizza, mientras compartían una amena charla. Sin embargo, tuvieron que ayudar a Charise a subirse a la silla.

_"Oigan, ¿que les parece si vamos a Game Area?"_ Pregunto Boomer. Ya habían comido y ahora quería jugar.

Los otros tres estuvieron de acuerdo.

"_**Emmm... ¿Me ayudan?**_" Pregunto tímida Charise, al comprobar que le costaba bajar de la silla.

Eolin la entendía; ella tampoco llegaba a las sillas.

El mismo chico llamado Felix, con ayuda de Fede, bajaron a la rubita de la silla.

Salieron corriendo, dejando a la niña atrás, sin notarlo. Eli también comprendía eso; ella tampoco era tan rápida.

Entonces tropezó, frente a la puerta de Prize Corner.

Se sentó, y se miró la rodilla. Estaba roja y sangraba un poco. Los ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Pero dos tiernas manos le agarraron los cachetes y, con mucha suavidad, como si tocara un objeto imbaluable, le leco las lagrimas con los dedos pulgares.

"_Por favor, pequeña muñequita, dame una sonrisa, aunque sea chiquitita_" Su voz era dulce, pero masculina. "_Pequeña flor de alelí, no llores más y se feliz_" **El** la abrazó.

Y ella no pudo evitar devolverle el abrazo. Secó las lagrimas en el buso blanco del chico, a quién se negaba a soltar.

Se quedaron así unos largos segundos.

"Ve, mi muñequita de porcelana, te buscan allá, y yo no te quiero molestar; te regalo, ademas, esta linda flor, que es como vos" Sin más, le colocó una bonita flor de alelí violeta.

"_¡Chari!_" Los chicos volvieron, buscándola.

"_**A-aquí**_" Les respondió. Luego, quiso agradecer al niño que la ayudó; pero cuando se dio vuelta, el ya se había ido. La puerta de Prize Corner estaba abierta.

Tiempo después, un pequeño, se acerco a Charise, avisándole que ya debían irse.

Ella saludo a los niños, despidiéndose con algo de tristeza. Sin embargo, se prometieron que volverían a encontrarse mañana, en la misma mesa que habían compartido.~*

"_¡Eli! ¡Eli! ¿Estas despierta?_" Abrió los ojos lentamente.

Tenia sueño. Quería seguir durmiendo un poco más.

Intento levantar un brazo, pero un cable se lo impidió.

"_No te muevas, adita, que estas muy lastimada_" Reconoció la voz de Alfred.

Brady estaba en el marco de la puerta. Ver a su hermanita pequeña en ese estado era desesperanzador. Toda entubada a diferentes maquinas. En contante peligro.

Pero sonrió, porque, a pesar de todo, ella estaba viva y respirando.

Y eso era suficiente.

"Pulga, me diste un susto como no te imaginas; casi necesité una descarga eléctrica de pikachu! Por kami! Aveces creo que quieres matarme" Le dijo, acariciando sus cabellos tiernamente.

Eli sonrió de esa manera en le que solo ella sonreía.

Aunque por dentro, se estuviese preguntando quién era esa tal Charise y que tenia que ver con los animatronicos.

Holis! Yo otra vez XD

¡Aquí la conti! Sorry si me tarde, es que perdí el pendrive que contiene todas mis historia, cuando lo encontré, faltaba la mitad de este documento (espero que de este solo) y luego, están los problemas en casa :P pero aquí esta la tan esperada conti.

Collar de Eli°*: Me tome la libertad de buscar uno que concuerda ( )

Ropa de Rin°**: Bueno, para quienes no sepan cual es la ropa que lleva Eolin, o cual es la canción, o quien es Rin, el link del vídeo es este ( watch?v=BhHz8KYZjzo) pueden ver la ropa en el minuto 2:49 del vídeo. De paso véanlo.

sin mas que decir;

Byebay

_Besos helados, sonrisas de alelí_

_**Shaina**_


End file.
